A week to pair up
by EbilMe666
Summary: when Natsu and Gray leave for a job that will take a week Mira and Lucy have to pair as many people as possible. Warning: May contain Yaoi. main paring - Gray x Natsu, but there will be lots more. rating is T just to be sure. Day 5: Lions and Fights - Loke and Lucy fight again and Gray and Natsu finally complete the mission!
1. Prologue - The week begins

**Hey, I have a day off school thanks for snow so I decided to finally write a fanfic**

**This is my first fanfic so please don't hate!**

**Warning: may contain Yaoi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Fairy Tail'**

* * *

_**A week to pair up - Prologue**  
_

All was quiet in the guild which was odd. Especially since neither Natsu nor Gray were on a mission. Lucy spotted Gray sitting by himself at a table and walked over to him. 'Hey Gray, you seen Natsu?' she asked him, breaking the silence.

'err.. yeah, he's by the request board.'

'Thanks' she said before going to the request board. 'Hey Natsu, hey Happy' she said, happily.

'Hey Lucy' Natsu said distractedly.

'What's wrong?' Lucy asked.

'He's in loooooove!' Happy whispered to her, just loud enough for Natsu to hear too.

'Oi! Don't go around saying things that aren't true Happy!' Natsu shouted at the blue cat. All of the guild looked at him. Cana even stopped drinking for a minute. Natsu blushed from all the attention. After a few seconds they went back to what they were doing.

Lucy looked at him a bit longer than everyone else but didn't try to ask him if he was in love or who he was in love with, she had a feeling that she already knew. she walked over to the bar to talk to Mira.

'What was that about Lucy?' Mira asked her. They both looked at Natsu and Happy for a moment before Lucy answered her.

'Natsu's in love!'

'Who with?' Mira asked curiously.

'I'm not entirely sure. But I think it's...' she leaned in closely and whispered Natsu's Crush's name in her ear.

Mira looked a little taken aback. She hadn't ever thought that Natsu may be gay before now. 'You sure' she asked the blonde.

Lucy seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding. 'Yeah. They seem to really like each other.'

Mira thought about this before saying 'yes, but they have known each other for most of their lives and they hate each other don't they? I mean, they're always fighting!'

Lucy had to agree that they were always fighting but she had known them for about a year now, as she thought about it she realised that she had actually known them for nearly 8 years. she knew that they both secretly like each other even if only as friends although she often suspected they liked each other more than friends. She would have to ask Happy later, sometime when Natsu wasn't around. As she was explaining this to Mira, Natsu came up to her (Mira) with a job letter. he showed it to her and she stamped it. Natsu then decided to see if Lucy wanted to come. She declined but told him to ask Gray.

Natsu looked sad that she didn't want to come with him but he went off to find Gray and Erza and ask them. Lucy jumped up at the thought of him asking Erza. 'What's wrong Lucy?' Mira asked her.

'Have to find Erza before Natsu' she said.

Mira looked at the girl and decided to help her. After all, she was meant to be the match-maker. Not Lucy. They found Erza quickly and explained the situation to her. She seemed to agree with Lucy that they were a good couple. The more Mira thought about it the more she believed it could work. She went off to find Happy and tell him not to go with his best friend.

Happy seemed reluctant to stay behind. He didn't like to leave Natsu by himself for too long. When Lucy explained that he wasn't going to be by himself, he was going to be with Gray the cat calmed down.

Mira, Erza, Lucy and Happy all watched the two boys leave the guild. They waited for about an hour before telling the rest of the guild what the plan was.

'Hey!' Lucy yelled. 'We have sent Natsu and Gray away on a mission by themselves!'

Many members of the guild groaned, everyone knew that that was a bad idea. Who knows what the boys would destroy?!

'We want them alone together so they can realise their feelings for each other' Mira quickly explained. 'The job they went on should keep them away for about a week. That's more than enough time for them to confess to each other. If by any chance they haven't by the time they get back then we have something planned. A guild party. It will happen the day after the boys return, if they are in a relationship or not. Everyone who comes must bring a partner!' Mira was excited. This was the chance she needed. With the party as an excuse she would be able to pair people up. She would have to hurry though. she only had a week to do it in...

* * *

**Sorry it's so short (only 771 words)** **if people like it then I may do another part.**

**Please R&R and send me your suggestions with who Mira should pair up!**

**Thanks for taking the time to read it! :D**


	2. Day 1 - Dates and Trains

**I'm glad everyone liked it :D**

**I have looked at all the pairings you guys have given me and I am definitely going to include most of them!**

**I'm thinking 8 more parts (including this one). 1 for each day and one for the party. I will hopefully update every Saturday but I may be late if something comes up though.**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I still do not own 'Fairy Tail'**

* * *

**_A week to pair up - Day 1 (set on the same day as the prologue)_**

Mira looked at the list she had spent half the morning writing. The first names on it read '_Happy & Carla'. _She thought that Carla probably would get pestered enough by Happy so she decided she'd come back to them later in the week. The next names were: _'Elfman & Evergreen' _

'These two are going to be more difficult' she muttered. She looked around the guild to see that both Elf and Ever were there. 'Maybe if I locked them in a room together..?' She thought aloud.

'Locked who in a room together?' was Lucy's response, thinking that Mira had been talking to her.

'Oh, Elfman and Evergreen' Mira said, thinking that if she got Lucy involved it would be easier to think of an idea that would actually work as oppose to locking two people in a room together.

'That seems a bit mean Mira!' Lucy said, she didn't think that locking them in a room together would accomplish much. 'Why don't you just set them up on a blind date or something? I mean, presuming you want them to get together..?'

'Thanks Lucy, I can't believe I hadn't thought of that! Will you help me set it up?'

**_***_**  
_**Gray & Natsu**_

So, Natsu, what is this job anyway?' Gray asked while waiting for the train.

'Oh, it's just a job, it shouldn't take more than a few days.' Natsu looked nervous.

'You don't know do you?' said the now worried Ice-Make mage. ' What if it's a transport job? You know how you get on vehicles...'

'Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll probably sleep for most of it. I don't think it's a transport job though'

'Oh, okay, give me the flyer?' Gray asked. Natsu handed him the job flyer. Gray looked at it then he said 'Err... Natsu, you know that's 2 days away by train right? So you'll be on a train for about 4 days...'

Natsu grabbed back the flyer and looked at it. 'Yeah, I know' he said. he was feeling queasy just thinking about it. He handed the flyer back to Gray

'But you'll like the job.' Gray said. 'We have to take on a small dark guild'

'Good, I'm all fired up!' Natsu yelled. For the second time in one day he was the centre of attention. He blushed... Again.

'You have to stop yelling like that Natsu, especially in a public place.' Gray told him. _'although you are cute when you blush' _He added in his mind, He felt himself blush at the thought. _'No! You have to stop thinking like that! He's your best friend!'_

'Gray, our trains here.' Natsu said to him, oblivious.

'Ah, okay, lets go then!'

**_***_**  
**_At the guild _**

'So, Elfman, excited about your date tonight?' Mira asked her younger brother.

'Yes, dates are a Man!' Elfman replied. Mira resisted the urge to tell him that dates didn't have genders and that saying 'dates are a man' is terrible grammar.

'Mirajane?' Lucy called.

Mira walked over to her. 'What's up Lucy? Everything okay with Ever?'

'Yeah, she's all set, just wanted to confirm the time, we agreed on 8:30 pm right?' Lucy asked.

'Yes, I can't wait, my brother is finally growing up!' Mira answered.

'With a little help from his sister and a friend' Lucy added.

**_***  
later_**

'You?!' Evergreen almost shouted as she sat down opposite Elfman.

He blushed. He was going to talk to his sister about this when it was over. But for the moment he said 'Well, there isn't really much we can do about it now so just go with it like a Man' he said. Little did he and Evergreen know, they were being watched.

'well, it seems to be going okay so far' Lucy said.

'Yes, but the night is young, let's see what happens' Mira replied

Elfman and Evergreen ordered some food and got chatting. When they had finished and were about to leave Elfman kissed her. Mira and Lucy gasped. Evergreen blushed and started to kiss back. Lucy and Mira left them alone. 'Our work here is done!' said Mira happily.

_*****  
on the train**_

Gray looked at his watch - 10:12 - _'great' _he thought, _'that late already'_ He looked over at the Dragon Slayer who had finally gone to sleep about half an hour ago _'at least I don't have to hear him retching any more'_ Natsu had stopped throwing up earlier but the motion sickness didn't care that he had nothing to throw up, it still tried to make him. _'He is cute when he sleeps... NO! GRAY! For the last time, stop thinking like that' _The exhibitionist looked away from Natsu. _'well, I guess I should get some sleep too'_ He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So, that's day 1...**

**I hope you all enjoyed. I'm sorry that Elfman and Evergreen's date was kinda rushed but I don't really know what to write for date scenes...**

**Also, did you like me going back to Natsu and Gray? - considering they're my main pair I thought I probably should.**

**I hope to be able to post the next part next week.. Mira had better get a move on though or there is no way that she will be able to pair everyone up in just 6 more days...**

**As before, please send suggestions as to which pairs you want and which order you want them in?**

**Anyway, please R&R**


	3. Day 2 - More Trains

**okay, so it is finally here!**

**I know it's not that good... but then again neither was the last one :S**

**Before we get started just wanted to say that Gray is the Seme and Natsu is the Uke. I just wanted to make that clear.**

**Another thing, thanks for all the awesome reviews :D**

**well, you asked for it 'darkhuntressxir'...**

_**I sort of forgot to do this yesterday...**_

_**DISCLAIMER: yeah, I don't own 'Fairy Tail'**_

* * *

**_Day 2_**

**_At the Guild_**

Mira called for Lucy. 'What's up Mira?' Lucy asked as she came over.

'I'm not sure who to pair today...' Mira told her handing her the list.

Lucy skimmed over the list but stopped when she saw her own name down there. 'YOU PAIRED ME WITH LOKE!?' she shouted at her. 'I can't believe you'd pair me with _him_' she said.

Just then Loke appeared 'What's wrong with me?' he asked Lucy, he looked hurt.

'What? Nothings wrong with you Loke, I'd just rather go with a human...' she answered him 'Now go away, we have things to discuss that don't concern you...'

Loke disappeared sulkily. Mira looked at Lucy 'Don't you think you were a bit hard on him?' she said.

'Yeah, I know but...' Lucy began before being interrupted by Mira.

'No buts. Next time you see him apologise okay?'

'Fine'

'Anyway, who should we pair today?' Mira asked Lucy.

'How about Lissana and Bixlow?' Lucy asked after glancing at the list.

'Perfect' said Mira.

_**Train**_

Gray was awoken by Natsu throwing up... again. 'When did you eat?' He asked him.

'a little... while... ago.' Natsu managed to say before throwing up again.

The Ice mage didn't know what to do, it always pained him to see Natsu this way _'I could just knock him out' _He thought to himself but he didn't want to be too cruel. 'Why don't you just try to sleep for most of the day?' He asked Natsu.

Being in no place to argue Natsu nodded and tried to sleep. He wasn't very successful and after a while Gray got too uncomfortable. He didn't want to see his best friend, _'the man you love' _A voice in his head said. He shook it off, he didn't love Natsu! He couldn't love Natsu. But even saying this to himself he knew he was lying. Natsu was his best friend, sure. But what if Gray wanted him to be more than a friend? He blushed at the thought.

Gray was going to leave the small booth. If he stayed there then he would just keep having these thoughts. _'but if you leave he'll be on his own...' _the voice said. He didn't want Natsu to be alone but he didn't want to be the one to stay with him either. He hadn't got a clue what to do. He was giving himself a headache by thinking about it.

He decided to stay in the booth and hope that he could get some sleep around the Slayer throwing up. He didn't want to sleep but there was no other choice except knocking Natsu out which he really didn't want to do. He closed his eyes and went to sleep._  
_

_**Guild**_

'So, how are we going to do it this time?' Lucy asked Mira.

'I have no clue...' Mira replied. She was now regretting the decision to pair both of her siblings first, she knew that Elf and Ever would be happy together but Lissana was a harder person to pair with someone. She knew Bixlow liked her though and she wanted to make the guild happy.

'Well, we could do what we did last time...' Lucy said although she thought that that would be boring.

'Hmm...' Mira said, she looked around the guild and was a little surprised to see that Bixlow was there but Fried and Evergreen weren't. 'Do you know where Ever and Fried are Lucy?'

'I think Fried went on a short mission with Laxus.' Lucy told her.

'Oh, I remember now, they shouldn't be too long. I wonder why they didn't take the rest of the Raijinshuu Tribe with them...' Mira said. She was a little surprised but glad at the same time.

'Ever is busy and I don't know about Bixlow.' Lucy said. 'But that doesn't matter right now, how are we going to pair Lissana and Bixlow up?'

'How about we just talk to them and see what happens?'

**_Train - after lunch_**

'Gray?' Natsu asked in a break between throwing up. He had been watching the Ice mage for some time now. 'Gray, are you asleep?' he asked. When he got no answer he took it for a yes. 'okay' he said to himself. He had heard that cold water could sooth burns. He wondered if ice could sooth fire or if it would just melt. he gently placed his head on the ice mage's bare chest. He wasn't expecting it to work, he was expecting the exhibitionist to wake up and start yelling at him before he could see if it worked. He was surprised when it did work. The cold body of the ice mage was soothing to the fire mage. _'well, I wasn't expecting that...'_ he thought to himself. He decided to try to get some sleep while leaning on the ice mage. _'If I wake up first I can get off of him. If he wakes first I can just say that I must of accidently leaned on him while we slept' _he thought.

**_Guild_**

'Hey Lissana' said Lucy.

'Oh, Hey Lucy' Lissana said with a smile.

'I bet you can't guess who's been looking at you!' Lucy said with a mischievous look in her eye.

'Who?' Lissana asked suspiciously.

'Bixlow!' Lucy told her.

Lissana felt herself blush 'really?' she asked in a small, shy voice.

The change of character in the silver haired woman was all that Lucy needed as a confirmation. 'Yup' she said happily before walking off to tell Mira the good news.

Mira listened to Lucy 'That's great' she said when Lucy was finished

'yeah, I'm going to go and talk to Bixlow now. To see if he'll ask her out.' Lucy said before walking off again. Mira was keeping her busy his week. She had to try to set people up without Mira's help as she was at the bar for most of the time.

'Hey Bixlow' Lucy said cautiously, she had never really spoken to Bixlow.

'Hey' he replied.

'So, do you like her?' Lucy said gesturing to Lissana.

'What!?' Bixlow almost shouted.

'Well, do you?' She asked again.

'It's none of you're business Lucy' He said.

She could see him blush under the helmet he always wore. 'She likes you..' she whispered to him.

He looked surprised before he grinned. 'That's good to know' he said to her. 'Thanks.'

'Err... no problem?' she said before quickly walking off. Bixlow creeped her out. _'It's probably because he uses soul magic' _she thought to herself.

'Well, I think he likes her..' Lucy told Mira 'Anyway, what do we do now?'

'We have to wait and see...' Mira replied.

**_Train - Later_**

Gray woke up and was surprised to see Natsu leaning on him. He didn't want to wake the Slayer up as he looked content where he was so Gray just kept still and tried to stop his heart from beating so fast. After a while his muscles were aching and asking him to move so he gently moved the Slayer so he was leaning on a window instead, he wanted to think that Natsu got into that position himself but he doubted it. He suspected that he had just fallen over in his sleep.

The movement and his pillow of ice disappearing was enough to wake Natsu up. 'How long of this journey is left?' he asked sleepily.

'We still have another day to go yet' Gray told Natsu who was looking rather green again.

'Oh, okay.' The Slayer responded. He didn't look as upset or sick as he usually did on long train journeys the ice mage thought.

'Are you okay Natsu?' He asked, genuinely worried about the fire mage.

'I'm better than ever' Natsu replied with a smile.

'That's what worries me' Gray said quietly.

'What?' Natsu asked, not hearing the ice mage but seeing his lips move.

'Nothing' Gray said quickly. 'Have you seen my coat and shirt?' he asked.

'No, have you checked the floor?' asked the Slayer.

Gray looked at the floor and saw his coat and shirt. He quickly put them on. 'Thanks' he said to the slayer.

Natsu was sad that the ice mage was covering up his beautiful body but tried not to show it.

**_Guild_**

Lucy and Mira had spent the rest of the day watching Bixlow and Lissana and were about to give up when Bixlow walked over and spoke to Lissana. They could see her blush and then she nodded and spoke to him. The two mages left the guild together.

'I wonder where they're going...' Lucy said.

'I have no idea' Mira replied 'But I assume on a date, I'll ask Lissana about it tomorrow'

'Yeah' Lucy said, 'Anyway, it's getting late, I'm going to call it a night.'

'Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then.' Mira said as Lucy left.

'Yeah, tomorrow' Lucy said.

**_Train_**

Gray was looking at the sleeping slayer, he thought that Natsu didn't look as comfortable as he had when he was sleeping on his chest. Gray then decided to take his coat and top off again and get the slayer to lean on him so that he could confirm what he thought. He somehow got the slayer to lean on him without waking him up. The slayer physically relaxed when he was on Gray's chest. Gray smiled and went to sleep, the warmth of the fire mage was comforting.

What Gray didn't know was that his touch had woken up the slayer. When Natsu was sure that Gray was asleep he gently lifted his head off him and touched their lips together. 'I just wanted to do that once' Natsu whispered to himself before leaning on the ice mage's chest again and falling asleep.

* * *

**Okay, so I am sorry that this is out late in the day but it took me forever to get right. It is also the longest part so far. :D**

**I have set up 2 more pairs in this part which is part of the reason it is so long.**

**As always please R&R**

**Also please keep sending in suggestions with who you want paired up next.**

**Till next week.. Sayonara.**


	4. Day 3 - Potions and Inns

**So, it's been another week...**

**First, I will apologise to Gray... I am sorry that Natsu stole a kiss from you Gray but it was cute...**

**This one like all the others is not very good but you know...**

**This one was requested by dreamscometrue410... I hope you like it... :)**

_**Forgot to do this last week :L**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Fairy Tail' :(**_

* * *

**_Day 3_  
**

**_Guild_**

'Mira, who is it going to be today?' Lucy asked, more eager than yesterday.

'Do you want to pick again today Lucy?' Mira asked her.

'No, I picked last time. It's your turn!' Lucy said.

Mira looked at the list, several names were crossed off now. 'How about Fried and Laxus?' Mira asked.

'Is Laxus gay?' Lucy asked, intrigued.

'I don't know but I think Fried is and he definitely likes Laxus.' Mira said. 'Besides, they spent all of yesterday together right? that must mean something.'

'Yeah, but they could've just gone on a mission and nothing else happen' Lucy stated

'Well, even if that's the case I'm sure we can do something to at least get Laxus to see how Fried feels about him...' Mira said, hopefully.

'Maybe, but what?' Lucy asked.

'I don't know...' Mira said.

'We could give Laxus a fake love potion or something and see who he gives it to...' Lucy thought aloud.

'That might just work...' Mira said.

'But what if he doesn't give it to Fried? Fried would be really sad if he found out...' Lucy told Mira.

'If we said 'What if' to everything then we wouldn't have got this far' Mira pointed out.

**_Train_**

Natsu woke first. He remembered what he had done the night before and blushed. He had been glad for the opportunity to do that, but now he was feeling slightly guilty.

He didn't get off of the Ice mage because if he did he would surely wake him from the sound of him throwing up. _'we get there today' _he thought to himself. A part of him was actually sad that they would have to get off of the train, if they get off then he wouldn't have the chance to snuggle with the ice mage some more. He decided to make the most of the time with Gray and closed his eyes, eventually he went back to sleep. They would have to explain some things to each other later but for now they slept.

Gray woke up about an hour later and got the fire mage up. 'You know, you look cute when you sleep on me' Gray said while he put his shirt and coat back on.

He was pleased to see Natsu blush. 'Pervert!' Natsu said before throwing up.'I was only doing that to stop my motion sickness!' He lied.

**_Guild_**

'So, what will we give him...?' Lucy asked Mira.

'Hmm... how about an apple?' Mira said as she picked up a rose red apple from a group of them.

'I don't know, apples don't really say love potion' Lucy said, taking the apple from Mira. 'besides, it's obvious these ones aren't anyway' she said, taking a bite.

'Well what then?' Mira asked her. She was beginning to get annoyed with Lucy but didn't want to say anything. This was meant to be her project. Still, she was sure she wouldn't have come this far without Lucy helping.

'I don't know' Lucy said. 'How about we ask Levy?' she asked. She didn't want to get anyone involved without Mira's consent which was why she hadn't said anything to Levy yet.

'Hmm... Okay.' Mira said. 'But we can't show her the list.'

'Agreed.' Said Lucy. 'Now all we have to do is get Jet and Droy to leave her alone for a bit.'

'Don't worry about them, just say you have 'girl things' to discuss' Mira said with a smile. She watched as Lucy went off to talk to Levy, _'well why not?' _she asked herself. '_another person wont hurt, right?'_

A few minutes later Lucy came back with the blue haired mage in tow. 'So, what do you think we should give Laxus, Levy?' Lucy asked after her and Mira explained what they were doing.

'I'm not too sure...' she replied, 'we could just give him a clear bottle with pink or red liquid in it' she said, although she thought that they would have already thought of that. When the two women looked at her in surprise she was a little taken aback. 'Well, it's the obvious thing to do isn't it?' she asked.

'I can't believe we didn't think of that' Lucy said. 'I have just the bottle, but I don't know what to do about the liquid...'

'We could put food colouring in water' Mira said.

So, it was agreed. Lucy went home to get the bottle while the others looked in the guild's cupboards for some food colouring.

**_Train_**

'When do we arrive again?' Natsu asked between heaving. Gray had not let him have anything to eat since he woke up.

'in a few hours, now shut up.' Gray replied. He wasn't going to go back to sleep, even though it pained him to see Natsu this way he didn't want Natsu to sleep on him any more. He now knew that the slayer was just doing it to sooth his sickness. This made him more sad and depressed than he thought it would.

Natsu was saddened by the fact that he knew Gray wasn't going to go to sleep again. The worst part was he knew it was his fault _'but surely Gray wouldn't mind, he'd be relieved, after all, he is straight. Isn't he?' _he thought to himself. 'Gray?' he said, cautiously.

'What?' asked the ice mage.

'What's wrong? you've been acting strangely since the morning.' Natsu said, regretting it almost immediately._  
_

'You wouldn't understand Natsu' Gray said, coldly. _'because it's your fault'_

Natsu just looked at him before going back to heaving. _'I would understand... Probably... If you told me I might understand...'_

**_Guild_**

Lucy showed the others the bottle. it was small, round and made of clear glass. The lid/stopper had a glass heart on it. 'I picked this up from the market a while ago' she said.

Levy and Mira looked at it before Mira took it from Lucy. 'It's perfect!' she said before filling it with water. Levy gave her the bottle of red food colouring.

'It will be interesting to see who he gives it to, even if it's not Fried' Levy said, she watched Mira carefully pour 3 drops of colouring into the water.

'Yeah, I guess it will' said Mira although she wasn't sure. If he didn't give it to Fried she'd have to re-write the list. Still, she was pretty sure that he'd give it to Fried.

'Err, have either of you two seen Juvia?' Lucy suddenly asked.

'No..' Levy said, 'Why do you want to know...?' she asked Lucy suspiciously.

'Oh, I was just curious. I haven't seen her in the guild for a few days and I'm starting to get worried, that's all.' She said.

'Come to think of it I haven't seen her since we announced about the party, and even then she seemed pretty sad.' Mira said while shaking the bottle so that the liquids would mix.

'She's probably disappointed because we are trying to get Gray and Natsu together and not her and Gray.' Lucy said.

'I'll go check her apartment in 'Fairy hills', she may be there' Levy said 'don't give Laxus the 'potion' until I come back please.'

The two women watched her go. Mira placed the fake potion on the bar table. Lucy and her looked at it.

'This is never going to work' Lucy said with a frown.

**_Train_**

Natsu and Gray hadn't said a word to each other since earlier. 'This is our stop Natsu' Gray said. His voice was softer than before. Natsu looked at him, grabbed his bag and got off the train. Gray followed him off. 'I'm sorry about earlier' Gray said.

Natsu said 'Oh, it's fine. It was my fault anyway.'

They walked into town. Natsu started to look for an inn. He looked at Gray.

'Gray' He said reluctantly.

The ice mage looked at him in surprise. 'What?' he asked.

'Clothes' Natsu said.

'Ah shit!' Gray said as he looked for his clothes. He found his coat and his trousers but couldn't see his shirt.

'Here.' Natsu said, holding the shirt. He was sad to see the body of the ice mage get covered up again.

'Thanks' Gray said after putting it on. They continued to walk around town. 'How about this one?' Gray asked Natsu.

'Sure' Natsu said.

They walked into the inn and spoke to the attendant. 'Sorry, we only have one room left, but it does have twin beds so you two should be fine.' She said with a smile.

'That's fine' Gray said. She gave him the key while he gave her some Jewel.

'How long are we staying here?' Natsu asked Gray when they got to the small room.

'Well, there's tonight, tomorrow we're going to see if we can get any information on the guild and the next day we're going to take on the guild. We'll stay for that night too and leave in the morning.' Gray said. 'So that's 3 nights in this room.'

'Okay' Natsu said. 'Are we going to get the train again?'

'We could do' Gray said although he didn't want to. 'Or we could walk it.'

'What's the time difference?' Natsu asked.

'I don't know Natsu. About a day I'd guess.' Gray said tiredly.

'Let's get the train then' Natsu said, _'then you will have to sleep... It's not my fault if I 'accidently' lean on you is it?' _He thought to himself. 'I want to be back as soon as possible. Anyway, I'm hungry!'

'I bet you are, you've thrown up everything you've eaten and I didn't let you eat today' Gray said. 'How about we order room service?'

**_Guild_**

Levy came back into the guild. 'She was in her room' she told Lucy and Mira. 'She said she didn't want to come to the guild until Gray gets back...'

'That's fine, we'll send someone over to comfort her later.' Lucy said. 'I'm glad she's okay.'

'Anyway, should we give this to Laxus then?' Levy asked, picking up the bottle.

'Yes, but I think you should do it' Mira said.

'Why me?!' Levy asked.

'Well, I have to man the bar and Lucy has already set people up this week.' Mira said.

'Yeah, it's your turn' Lucy said. 'Also, you'll make it more believable.'

Lucy and Mira watched as Levy walked over to Laxus. 'Like I said before. This is not going to work.' Lucy said.

'It might. Have faith Lucy.' Said Mira.

Levy approached Laxus nervously, she hadn't really spoken to him before.

'H-Hey Laxus' she said.

'Hey' Laxus said.

'T-This is f-for you.' She said. she was stuttering too much, this wasn't going to work.

'What is it?' Laxus asked, taking the 'potion' from her.

'I-It's a love potion, apparently wh-whoever you give it to falls in l-love with you.' Levy said.

'Does it work?' Laxus asked suspiciously.

'A-Apparently... I m-mean, it's meant to, in th-the book it said it does in m-most cases..' She lied.

'So you made this?' He asked.

'Y-Yes'

'Why give it to me?' He asked even more suspiciously

'Err... I d-didn't want to use it and you were the f-first person I saw when I c-came into the guild.' She said.

Laxus decided to believe the blue haired girl. 'Well, thanks then' he said. he watched her hurry to the bar. _'do I really scare people that much?' _He asked himself. _'Well, anyway, who should I use this on?' _he fiddled with the bottle, turning it round in his hand. _'I don't want to give it to anyone I'd regret if it actually does work. So, I may as well give it to the person I actually like...'_

he walked over to where his target was sitting alone. When they weren't looking he spiked their drink with it. He hid and watched as the target took a sip. _'time to see if this thing works then'_

_**Gray & Natsu**  
_

'It's getting kind of late' Gray said when Natsu had finished eating. 'We should probably get ready for bed now.'

'Yeah' Natsu said, he took his coat thing off and got into bed. He decided to have an early night, he needed to get up early in the morning anyway.

Gray watched as Natsu went to sleep. He then decided to do the same. Stripping so he was just in his boxers he went to bed.

**_Guild_**

Fried Justine took a sip of his drink. He then looked up to see Laxus. He blushed 'L-Laxus, What can I do for you?' he asked.

'Do you want to get some food?' Laxus asked him.

'S-Sure' Fried said, blushing again.

_'I guess it does work then' _Laxus thought to himself as him and Fried left the guild.

'God, I never expected that to work...' Lucy said.

'I didn't think it would be Fried...' Levy said.

Mira smiled and said 'I told you it would work'

'Well, I'm going to go home' Lucy said.

'Yeah, I'm off too' Levy stated and started walking. When she got out the doors Jet and Droy were waiting for her. 'You guys know you don't have to escort me home.' She told them. They did it anyway. When she was outside the girls dorm they parted ways.

Mira tidied the guild before leaving. She finally remembered that she was supposed to talk to Lissana today. _'well, that can wait till tomorrow I guess...' _She thought.

'I wonder who we'll pair tomorrow' she thought aloud on her way home.

**_Gray & Natsu_**

Natsu was finding it hard to sleep. He missed Gray's cold body. _'Maybe this mission was a bad idea'_ he thought, _'if I'm just going to keep having these feelings for him...' _He frowned. _'Okay, Natsu, just don't kiss him again, pretend that nothing on that train ever happened.' _He thought _'but then again... Why was he so sad when I said that I was only doing it because it helped my sickness...'_ Natsu was now extremely confused.

_'I'll talk to him about it when the mission is over!'_ he decided.

Natsu fell asleep thinking of these things that made his head hurt.

* * *

**So, that was Day 3... It was a total disaster...**

**I have edited it like crazy and it's still not how I want it and now I've run out of time! Oh well, I just hope you guys liked it...**

**As always R&R**

**Send in suggestions for the next pair... And also please send in suggestions as to where it should go with Gray and Natsu as I'm sort of stuck now...**

**Till next time... ****Sayonara.**


	5. Day 4 - Mayors and Mountains

**well, it's been another week...**

**Err****... yeah, this one is pretty late in the day because it was hard to write... **

**Thanks for the amazing reviews you guys!**

**This 'sub pairing' is one I've wanted to do for a while now but haven't been sure how to do it... I just hope I don't make a mess of it... that would be embarrassing...**

**DISCLAIMER: yeah, I still don't own 'Fairy Tail'**

**This was requested by 'koichii' and 'theabridgedkuriboh'**

* * *

**_Day 4 - Mayors and Mountains_**

**_On the way to the guild_**

'Oh, Lissana, before I forget, how'd it go with Bixlow?' Mira asked her sister while walking to the guild.

'W-What? How do you know about that?' Lissana answered her.

'That doesn't matter right now... So, is he taking you to the party?' Mira asked.

Lissana chose to ignore the fact that her sister ignored her question. 'I think so...' she said, blushing.

'That's great!' Mira said grinning

They arrived at the guild to find Lucy already waiting at the bar. 'Lucy, what are you doing here so early?' Lissana asked her.

'I was just waiting for Mira.' She said with a smile.

**_Gray and Natsu_**

Natsu woke up first again. He quickly changed his clothes and decided to wake the ice mage up. He did a fire dragon's roar directed out of the open window next to Gray's bed, purposefully avoiding him. _'That should do it...' _He thought.

'WHAT THE HELL NATSU!?' Gray yelled. He had started to believe that him and the slayer could actually go on a mission together without fighting for once. He got up into his 'ice make' stance.

'You were asleep so I woke you up..' He told the ice mage, turning away to hide the blush that was creeping onto his cheeks. _'why am I blushing? I've never blushed before when I've seen him in his boxers...'._

Gray was about to use 'Ice Make Cannon' when he realised that Natsu wasn't behaving how he usually did before a fight. _'If Natsu doesn't want a fight then why did he try to burn me to death? Unless he didn't, did he mean to miss me?'_ Gray thought to himself. 'Natsu?' He asked, still in his 'ice make' stance. 'Do you want to fight?'

'No.'

'Why did you try to kill me then?' Gray asked, suspicious.

'I didn't, I tried to wake you up.' He said, turning towards Gray. 'And it worked, didn't it?'

_**Guild**_

'So, Lucy, why don't you pick today when Levy arrives if you're so eager?' Mira asked her.

'Because it's Levy who I want to get paired up.' Lucy replied.

'Her and Gajeel?' Mira asked.

'Yeah'

'How are we going to do it today?' Mira asked Lucy.

'To be honest Mira, I haven't got a clue. I was hoping that you would have an idea with this one.' Lucy said.

'Well, we could get them to meet under the tree.' Mira suggested.

'We could but I don't think Gajeel would be happy meeting her there... After what happened with them when he was in Phantom Lord and all...' Lucy pointed out.

'That's a point, I wonder if he still feels guilty about that...' Mira said.

'He does!' That was said by Pantherlily.

'Lily, what are you doing here?' Lucy asked.

Lily gestured over to Gajeel who was sitting at a table by himself.

'I'd better give him some iron then' Mira said, getting out a bowl of old nails and other oddments.

'Why do you just happen to have a bowl of those?' Lucy asked.

'Gajeel is always asking for iron so I keep some here in case he gets hungry.' Mira said, smiling.

Lucy and Lily watched Mira give him the iron. 'What were you guys talking about anyway?' Lily asked them when Mira returned.

'Oh, we were thinking of ways for Gajeel and Levy to go to the party together.' Mira told him. 'No-one knows him better than you Lily, perhaps you can help.'

'Of course I'll help!' Lily said. 'I've wanted those two to get together for almost as long as I've been in the guild.'

_**Gray and Natsu**_

'Gray, just get dressed already so we can go and research the guild!' Natsu said.

'I am getting dressed and why are you so eager to do this job all of a sudden?' Gray asked.

'Oh, no reason, I just thought we should probably do this job right. That's all...' Natsu answered him.

'Okay, we should probably see the mayor first now we're here as he set the job and will be wondering where we are' Gray said.

'Yeah'

When Gray finished dressing they ate some breakfast. When they finished they left the hotel.

'So, Natsu, what's the mayor's address again?' Gray asked.

'Err, I don't know. I thought you did...' Natsu replied.

'Well, that's just great' Gray said, sarcastically. 'Have you at least got the job flyer with you. The address was on that.'

'Err... No.' Natsu said.

'Okay then, looks like we're going to have to go back to the hotel to get it then.' Gray said, beginning to get annoyed with the dragon slayer.

'We could always ask someone if they know...' Natsu said.

Gray, realising that Natsu had a point went to go and ask someone.

'Excuse me, I was wondering if you could direct me to the mayor's house?' Gray asked a young woman.

'Err... yeah, go that way' She said gesturing straight ahead. 'Take the first left. It will be the third house on your right.'

'Thanks stranger'

'No problem!' she said with a smile.

She watched Gray go back to Natsu and noticed that the slayer was happy to see Gray return. _'I wonder if he notices how happy that pinkette gets when he's near him'_ she thought to herself.

Gray and Natsu went off to find the mayor's house following her instructions.

**_Guild_**

'So, what's the plan?' Lucy asked Gajeel and Mira.

'I don't know...' Mira told her. 'Lily?'

'Well, Gajeel still feels bad about what he did to her when he was in Phantom Lord.' Lily said. 'He also feels that he is not good enough for her.'

'How do you know all this?' Lucy asked.

'I'm his cat... He tells me everything, just like Natsu and Happy.' Lily explained.

'Oh, okay then, carry on.' Said Lucy.

'Okay, so where was I?' Lily asked himself. 'Oh yeah, he doesn't feel good enough for her. So, to get him to both not feel guilty any more and to feel he's good enough for her we're unfortunately going to have to put her in a real life threatening situation for him to save her from.' Lily said.

'Why can't we just pretend to put her in a life threatening situation?' Mira asked.

'Yeah, why can't we dress up as monsters or thugs or something?' Lucy asked.

'Because of Gajeel's nose. He would be able to smell you two a mile off.' Lily said.

'Oh yeah, I forgot dragon slayers had good senses.' Mira said.

'Hold on, I thought it was just his nose that was good... He can't hear that we're talking about him right?' Lucy asked Lily with a worried expression on her face.

'No, he can't hear us, although all his senses are better than humans his best sense is smell. He can't hear as well as Cobra could.' Lily explained. 'Although it would be good if he could in a way as then he'd be able to hear Levy's thoughts and see that she likes him too.'

'That would be useful!' Mira said.

'Yeah, but for now why don't we see if we can figure out what situation to put Levy in that she'd need Gajeel to save her.' Lucy suggested.

_**Gray and Natsu**_

'Well I guess this is the house she meant' Gray told Natsu.

They were looking at a pretty big, posh house. it was on a row of nearly identical big, posh houses.

'Yeah, it seems like it is' Natsu said, knocking.

They waited for a few minutes before an elderly man opened it. He looked at the boys for a moment.

'You must be the mages I requested.' He said. 'Please, come in and shut the door behind you'

He then turned around and walked back into the house. The boys followed. Gray remembered to shut the door after he came in.

They were led to a room that Gray could only think was the living room, it had 4 red sofas in a square formation around a black square table. The Mayor was sat on one of them so Natsu sat on the one opposite him. Gray thought for a moment before sitting next to Natsu.

'Well, I'm glad you boys have finally arrived. The dark guild you will have to take down is a small one, it consists of only around 20 members. It is called 'Desert Guns' and is led by a man called Samuel. He is very strong but it shouldn't be too hard for you two. The magic most of the mages use is gun magic.' The Mayor explained.

'Okay, like Alzack and Bisca then.' Natsu thought aloud.

'Yeah, that shouldn't be too hard' Gray said to the mayor.

'I'll leave it in your hands then. It might be wise to do a bit more research though.' The mayor told them before escorting them back to the front door.

Natsu and Gray left the Mayor's house to begin finding additional information about the guild.

_**Guild**_

'So, we're going to have to lure her to the mountains?' Lucy asked 'how do we do that?'

'Well, she likes reading and learning... Maybe we could lure her with a rare book?'

'No, we should tell her that we thought we saw someone like Wendy go up there by herself. Levy would want to go and see if she's safe.' Mira said.

'Yeah, now the only problems we have are Jet and Droy' Lucy said.

'Don't worry, Droy isn't going to want to go on a long walk and I'll see if I can get Jet to keep him company' Mira said.

'Okay, we'll leave that to you then Mira' Lucy said. 'How are we going to get Gajeel involved then?'

'Leave that one to me' Lily said. 'You just have to get Levy to go to the mountains.'

'That shouldn't be too hard' Lucy said.

**_Gray and Natsu_**

'I'm hungry!' Natsu complained.

'Natsu, why don't we go to a restaurant or cafe for lunch then?' Gray asked.

'Fine' Natsu said.

The boys entered a small cafe. It was smaller than the usual cafes that they went to with the girls in Magnolia but Natsu insisted that this was the one with the nicest smell. He then proceeded to order everything on the menu.

'You eat too much...' Gray said. _'And you never have any Jewl so I guess I'm going to have to pay for this..'_ He thought to himself, regretting the idea of going to a cafe.

'No, I eat as much as I can. That's different to too much!' Natsu said.

Gray ordered a lot less than Natsu and they waited at their table for the waitress to return.

**_Guild_**

'Hey Levy!' Lucy said with a slightly panicked tone to her voice as Levy walked through the door with Jet and Droy.

'What's wrong Lucy?' Levy asked.

'Wendy! She went up to those snowy mountains by herself! I'm worried about her because of that Vulcan!' Lucy was finding it difficult to keep the panic in her voice. 'I can't go because I already promised Mira I'd do some important jobs for her today. Can you go see if she's okay?'

'Of course, team Shadow Gear will be right on it. Right guys?' Levy asked Jet and Droy. Droy started to complain so Levy said 'I'm sure I can do it with just Jet if you want to stay here Droy'

Droy looked relieved.

'Oh, Jet, Mira wanted to talk to you' Lucy said. 'She said it was important!'

Levy began to suspect that something was wrong. She shrugged the feeling off. _'Wendy is in danger' _she told herself. 'I can probably do it by myself.' She said to Jet.

Jet looked worried but went with Lucy to Mira anyway.

Levy left the guild to go in search of the little slayer.

**_Gray and Natsu_**

Natsu finally finished eating leaving little room left in the day to find out more about the guild.

'That was great' Natsu said when Gray had paid and they had left the cafe.

'Glad you liked it' Gray said. _'Although it was expensive...'_

'So, where should we start looking for more information?' Natsu asked.

'We were probably given enough information about it by the Mayor. All we're going to have to do is find out where they are located.' Gray said.

'Should we ask someone then?' Natsu asked.

'I don't think it would work' Gray said.

Natsu seemed to not have heard him and went to ask a stranger. When he mentioned 'Desert Guns' the girl ran away. _'Maybe Gray was right, maybe this won't work... Why is he always right?' _Natsu thought to himself.

He went up to another stranger, this time a man. He asked him where he could find the guild and the man, seeing Natsu's 'Fairy Tail' mark told him.

Natsu went back to Gray and told him the directions. Gray insisted on going to see if the man was telling the truth.

The boys set off on their journey to the dark guild.

**_Mountain_**

'Okay' Levy thought aloud, 'no sign of Wendy. Maybe the Vulcan already got her?' She continued to look for the Sky dragon slayer. 'Maybe it would have been a good idea to bring the guys...'

Just then the Vulcan jumped out of a small cave. Levy managed to scream as loudly as she could when she saw the Vulcan's big fist coming down to her head. She was panicking, she couldn't use her magic when she was panicking. She managed to yell 'GAJEEL' before the Vulcan knocked her out. She doesn't know why she yelled for him but he seemed to show up in times like this.

**_Guild - 5 minutes earlier_**

'Gajeel, quickly!' Lily said. 'Levy went to the mountains.'

'So what?' Gajeel asked. 'If those two brats went with her she'll be okay.'

'Jet and Droy stayed here, she went by herself'

'Shit! Lily stay here!' Gajeel said before running off to the mountains.

He got there just in time to hear Levy yell his name. 'Shit!' He shouted. He started to run up the mountain. 'Why did I tell that cat to stay in the guild?' he asked himself.

When he got half way up he started to smell Levy scent. He followed it to a small cave where he could see a Vulcan sitting, staring at her.

'Damn it!' He thought aloud.

The Vulcan hearing him turned around.

'You're uglier than I thought..' Gajeel told him before using an Iron dragon's roar on him. 'And it seems you were easier to take down than I thought you'd be too.'

Gajeel started to make a fire. He decided he'd stay up here till Levy woke up.

**_Gray and Natsu_**

'Well, it looks like the instructions were right then.' Gray said.

They were standing in front of a building with a symbol of a gun and the words Desert Guns on it.

'We should probably head back then' Natsu said, turning away from it.

'Yeah' Gray said. He started to walk back to town with Natsu following.

There was an awkward silence all the way back to the inn.

When they got there the silence continued.

'Well, I'm going to eat and then get an early night again.' Natsu said, breaking the silence and looking at a room service menu.

'Yeah, I'll do that too then' Gray said.

The boys called for a maid and ordered some room service.

**_Mountain_**

Levy woke up. She wasn't in her room which surprised her. Her memories came back and she looked around for the Vulcan.

She was surprised when she found that it was knocked out by the cave entrance. She was even more surprised to see Gajeel, staring at her.

'Good to see you're awake!' He said to her.

'G-Gajeel, why are you here?' Levy asked him.

'I was going to ask you the same question.' He replied.

'I'm here because I was worried about Wendy!'

'Wendy's at the guild, she's fine.' Gajeel told her.

'Okay, she must have gone back then. So why are you here?' She asked him.

'I'm here because I heard you yell my name.' Gajeel said.

'Oh... That...' Levy said.

'Yeah, that.'

'So... What do we do now?' Levy asked.

'We should probably go back to the guild.' Gajeel said.

'Okay but before we do...' Levy said, leaning toward Gajeel. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. 'Thanks for saving me!' she whispered into his ear.

'Umm... No problem...' Gajeel said, feeling the blush creep onto his cheeks.

Levy blushed. This was the first time she'd ever seen Gajeel blush.

'Well, we should get going then' Levy said, quickly. She started to leave the cave, only to be stopped by Gajeel putting a hand on her shoulder.

'We should.' He said, making no move to start going.

'Well, lets go then...' Levy said, shrugging off the dragon slayer and making her way down the mountain.

'Levy?' Gajeel asked.

'What?'

'Promise me you'll never do anything this stupid again?' Gajeel said.

'Fine, I promise, now let's go, the guild will be worried about us!' Levy responded.

**_Guild_**

'Okay, so I've informed Wendy of what's going on, she said she'd be more than happy to go along with it.' Mira told Lily and Lucy as they waited for Levy and Gajeel to get back.

'If they don't get back soon I'm flying up there to see what's going on.' Lily said.

Just then the doors to the guild opened and Levy and Gajeel were standing there. They were holding hands. Most of the guild turned to see why everything had gone quiet.

Levy was blushing. She whispered something to Gajeel who nodded before saying 'Lily come on!' And leaving the guild.

'Well, it looks like it went to plan then.' Lily said to Lucy and Mira before following Gajeel and Levy out of the door.

'That probably couldn't have gone any better!' Lucy said, happily.

'Yeah, everything went to plan!' Mira said.

Just then they saw Jet and Droy run out of the guild yelling 'Levy!'

'Well, that was expected.' Lucy said. 'I'm going to go home now, I'm hungry'

'I'll see you tomorrow then Lucy' Mira called after her.

**_Gray and Natsu_**

Natsu was in bed, asleep.

Gray looked at the sleeping mage for a few minutes before stripping to his boxers and going to bed. 'Natsu?' he asked. 'You asleep?'

He took the fact that he got no answer to be a yes. 'Oh well, I guess it can wait till tomorrow then.' Gray thought aloud.

He closed his eyes and laid his head on the pillow.

He was asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

**Well, that's that I guess...**

**Again, I'm sorry it's late in the day but I really wanted to get it right!**

**As always please R&R**

**Also, please send in suggestions with what you want me to do for valentines day, if anything - you can say what you want in a review or you can pm me. If I get no suggestions I'm sure I'll think of something.**

**Anyway, yeah, I hope you liked it. The dark guild is called Desert Guns for no apparent reason other than I'm bad at thinking of guild names.**

**I'm probably going to gloss over the fight next week as i am bad at writing fight scenes...**

**Till next time, ********Sayonara!**


	6. Day 5 - Lions and Fights

**Hey guys, it's been a while... Don't think I've written since early February sorry about that.. some family issues came up and then I suffered from 'Writers Block' and then I had some mock exams -_-**

**Anyway, one of you reviewers requested I use use actual speech marks for speech instead of quotation marks so i shall give that a shot...**

**Also, I have decided not to give myself deadlines for these anymore because it will add extra stress that I don't need. I probably will still upload once a week but some times you may get more than one a week and sometimes you may have to go without. I apologize in advance for that.**

**Anywho, please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: still don't own 'Fairy Tail' :'(**

* * *

**Day 5**

**Lions and Fights**

**Gray and Natsu**

_'I look around and notice that I am in a forest. Lost and scared. I wander aimlessly to try and find a way out but I end up getting more and more lost. I see people in the forest but have given up hope of getting out so I don't bother talking to them. Most of the faces are ones that I recognize, Lucy, Erza and that one might even be Laxus! I can't see the face that might save me from this forest though. I remember the good times I had with her. I remember when we hatched Happy's egg together. But I also remember when she 'died' and how that made me sad and depressed but how I had pretty much gotten over it with the help of my friends. I finally see her familiar face and run to her. The more I run to her however, the more she moves further away and leads me deeper into the forest. I give up on her again. She may have been the one I loved once but now I see I have moved on although I know a part of me is always going to love her. I feel trapped. Confused and trapped and all alone. I begin to cry only to feel cold arms wrap around my body. Cold arms that I recognize immediately as the arms of the person who has punched and faught me so many times before. For something so wrong it feels so right. For some reason __I relax and stop crying. I look up at him and my heart starts to race. I know then that my feelings for him are true and I shouldn't pretend that they're not. "I love you!" As the words rush out of my mouth I can tell I have made a mistake. I can feel the blood run to my cheeks. He is looking at me strangely. I pull away from the hug as I begin to feel the tears run down my face again.  
__"Natsu" He says, his voice, soothing and comforting. He wipes the tears from my face gently. He hugs me again and I stop crying again. I look up at him, he is only an inch or so taller than me but it still makes a difference. He looks at me, he's blushing which is cute. "I lo..."'_

"Hey Natsu, Wake up!" Gray yelled at the slayer. Natsu stirred and woke up. He looked sad. "What's wrong Natsu?"

"Oh, nothing, it was just a dream." Natsu replied sleepily _'just a dream... a dream that felt so real'_

"A nightmare?" The Ice mage asked, concerned for the Slayer.

"No, not a nightmare. It was actually an amazing dream! I'm just sad it had to end" Natsu told him, now fully awake. His heart was racing at the site of the almost naked mage and he could tell he was blushing.

"Oh, okay." Gray said, a bit disappointed although he didn't know why.

**Guild**

The members of Fairy Tail were all staring at Lucy and Loke.

"NO LOKE!" Lucy shouted at the lion. "I AM NOT GOING WITH YOU!"

"Okay Luce. You can't blame me for trying though can you?" Loke said, trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

"YES I CAN!" Lucy said.

Loke didn't say anything but Lucy was sure she saw a single tear come out of his eye before he went back to the spirit world.

"Lucy?" Mira called to her.

"What Mira?!" Lucy snapped.

"Is everything okay with Loke?"

"Yes! No! I don't know Mira, I just don't know." Lucy said, she had calmed down quite a bit but was obviously sad. Mira wrapped her arm around Lucy in a comforting way.

"Do you like him?" Mira asked her.

"Yes, yes I like him" Lucy said quietly.

"Then why don't you want to go to the party with him?" Mira asked.

"Because it would be weird! I mean he's thousands of years older than me plus he isn't human." Lucy responded.

"Lucy, just remember, real love has no boundaries."

**Gray and Natsu**

"We have some dark guild butt to kick today!" Natsu said, happier than before. When he and Gray were both ready they got prepared to go to 'Desert Guns'.

"So, Natsu, you going to tell me about this dream then?" Gray asked.

Natsu blushed. "All I remember is that I was lost in a forest but someone came to save me" he lied. He had remembered the whole thing. He didn't think he'd ever forget it.

"Okay" Gray said, finishing getting ready. "You ready to go?"

"You bet I am!" Natsu said, running out of the door.

"Calm down Natsu, you're like an over excited puppy sometimes" Gray said _'small and cute'. _He watched the slayer as he blushed.

"Don't call me a puppy!" Natsu told Gray.

"Okay puppy" Gray said grinning, he knew that Natsu would probably start a fight with him because of it but he didn't care, he just wanted to see that cute blush of his again.

Natsu pretended not to hear but he couldn't stop the blush coming to his cheeks. _'Why is it that everything he does make me blush all of a sudden?' _he asked himself.

The two boys walked silently back to where they had been yesterday to find that to their surprise they had been expected.

**Lucy**

"Mira, is it okay if I go home and don't help you 'pair anyone up' today? I just want to think things over." Lucy said.

She was walking out of the door before she could hear Mira's response. She was sure she'd have said yes anyway. On the way to her home she summoned Plue and told him about what was happening. As usual Plue wasn't much help but she felt comforted knowing he would always be there for her.

"Right Plue" she said, once she'd gotten into her house. "What do I do now?" She asked.

"Plue!" said Plue.

Lucy hugged the little Canis Minor before sending him back. She thought about summoning Crux to ask him if he knew what to do but dismissed it almost as quickly as she had thought of it.

She was not sure what she should do next. Should she summon Loke or for him to come to her? she pondered the question for almost an hour before building up her courage and summoned the spirit.

"Loke, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to shout at you!" She said as soon as he appeared.

"It's okay Lucy, it's okay." He said, hugging her. "So, why did you summon me? was it just to say sorry?"

"Yes... and no..." Lucy said. "I needed to tell you that I will come with you to that guild party!"

Loke looked a bit suspicious but he was happy that the one girl he wanted to take to that party had finally agreed to go with him so he didn't question it. "That's great!" He said. grinning.

**Gray and Natsu**

"That doesn't look good!" Gray said. They were looking at the guild, not much had changed from the day before but the Guild had obviously been alerted to the boys presence and were going to put up a fight. There were two guards on standby with their magic guns already out and ready. Not much defense but it meant the boys would have to plan it differently.

"Well, no time like the present!" Natsu said before running out to the Guild. He used a 'Fire Dragon's Roar' on one of the guards. The other one ran away into the desert before Natsu could take him out.

"NATSU!" Gray shouted at the Slayer. "Don't go running into things like that!"

"Why not?" Natsu asked. He didn't understand why Gray wanted to plan the attack instead of just going head on into it.

"Because... Oh never mind" Gray replied, knowing that Natsu wouldn't listen to him anyway.

The boys entered the guild. They were 'welcomed' by someone shooting at them. Natsu did some more roars and Gray did some ice-make until there were not many people left standing. They were injured and getting tired but knew that they had to finish the job properly. The people left standing were the Guild Master and 3 of the more powerful gun wielding mages.

**Guild**

Mira was worried about Lucy, she hoped that her and Loke had made up. _'Well I think I should leave everyone alone today, Lucy would probably prefer it if I didn't do any without her.' _ Although Mira was sad about the decision she knew it was the right one. _'Although... I have been meaning to send someone to see Juvia...'_

As if on cue Lyon came through the doors. "Lyon!" Mira called. Lyon looked at Mira and decided to walk to the bar to see what she wanted.

"What is it Mirajane?" He asked, slightly annoyed but politely.

"I just wanted to ask why you're here" said Mira, as joyfully as ever.

"Not that it's any of your business but I was looking for Juvia" he replied.

"I was actually going to ask you if you'd mind seeing how she is." Mira confessed.

"Why? Is she okay?" He asked, slightly panicked.

"She's fine, she just needs a bit of looking after, that's all."

"Okay, is she in her apartment?" He asked

"Yes." Mira said. Almost as soon as she had said it Lyon was out of the door. Mira was slightly disturbed by the fact that he didn't need to be told which apartment was hers.

**Gray and Natsu**

Natsu looked at Gray. He could feel himself start to blush. For some reason, he found that when Gray was bruised and tired he was still really quite hot. _'Now is NOT the time for that!'_ He told himself. He tried to focus on the fight and they successfully manage to beat the other members until just the Master was left. He was quite an old man but he didn't look scared. He had led the boys out onto the desert.

"Do you want to settle this the easy way or the hard way?" Gray asked him.

When he didn't reply Natsu did a 'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" on him. He thought that that would be enough to take the old mage down. He was wrong. The master of the guild just started to laugh. He came out of the smoke pretty much unharmed.

"I am don't use Gun Magic" He said. "I am a Fire Mage... You can't hurt me." He then blasted Gray with a wave of strong fire, knocking the already tired mage out.

"That's where you have made your mistake" Natsu told him. "I'm not just any old Fire Mage.. I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer! And you just made me mad!" It was times like this that Natsu was happy that Laxus made it so he was able to use Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer magic. He used all his remaining energy in a Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar directly aimed at the Master. Natsu fainted before he could see if he had succeeded in bringing the Master down.

***later***

"Natsu!" Gray said, kneeling next to the slayer. "Natsu, wake up! ... Please Natsu, I don't know what I'd do without you!" Gray had started to silently cry, the tears freely running down his face. He knew that he had to tell Natsu his feelings for him as soon as he was conscious, he needed him to know. "Please Natsu... Please" He said, almost in a whisper.

The Ice Mage laid his head on Natsu's bare chest, liking the heat that radiated off him. He was relieved to find that Natsu's heart was still beating and that He was breathing. Gray was still tired from the fight and fell asleep on the Slayer.

***later***

"Gray?" Natsu asked, he was surprised to wake up to see the mage sleeping on his chest. He shook the mage till he woke up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Natsu. I've suffered worse" Gray said. He was still concerned for Natsu but he decided to look around "Oh God!"

Natsu looked around to see what Gray was so surprised about. "Am I really that powerful?" He asked.

They were looking at where the guild used to be. When Natsu did his roar it broke the structures of the guild and made it fall down on top of most of the unconscious guild members. He had also caused a very long crater that went beneath the sand and ruined the earth underneath. "At least you weren't facing the town" Gray said.

Natsu laughed. "Yeah" he agreed.

"Natsu, there's something I need to tell you!" Gray said.

"There's something I have to tell you too!" Natsu replied.

"You first then" Gray said.

Natsu told Gray about the dream and what actually happened. He missed out the part where he said 'I love you' though.

Gray listened in silence. When Natsu finished he hugged him. A few moments later he stopped hugging him and put his arms to his side. "Natsu... I needed to tell you..." He began. Tears started to fall from Natsu's eyes. He knew it was a bad idea to tell him. "It's nothing bad Natsu..." He wiped the tears from his face. "Natsu. I think... I think I like you.. More than a friend..." Natsu looked confused so Gray continued, "I think... I think I love you Natsu Dragneel.."

Natsu looked gobsmacked. He was not expecting that. He was expecting Gray to say that he knew he liked him but couldn't return the feelings or something along those lines. "Gray..." Natsu said, tears still running down his face. Now from happiness though. "I... I think I love you too!"

The boys hugged each other, keeping their bodies as well as their hearts close. They looked at each other and their lips met. They both knew it was wrong, they both thought the other was straight but kissing just felt so right. Like they were meant for each other.

They had to stop and separate though because they still needed to bring the still unconscious Guild Master to the Mayor. Natsu grabbed his left arm and Gray his right and they just dragged him back to town.

When they got to the Mayor's house they presented him with the Master, unconscious and in magic binding handcuffs. The Mayor thanked them and gave them the reward of 200, 000 Jewel. The boys thanked him for the reward and left to go back to the hotel while the Mayor got started on his way to the police cells.

When they got to the hotel they noticed how late it was. They decided to sleep in the same bed that night. They both admitted to each other that they found it more comfortable sleeping on each other anyway. It was quite a squash in a small single bed but that made it so they were closer to each other so they didn't mind one bit.

* * *

**Well... That was sweet! I honestly thought I'd make you wait till the next chapter for them to admit their feelings to each other but it seemed to fit much better here...**

**I hope you liked how I did it...**

**Sorry this chapter was so short too...**

**Anyway, please tell me who you want Mira to pair next...**

**Till next time.. Sayonara!**


End file.
